The present invention relates to video game device in particular security devices for video game consoles.
Conventional controllers for most game consoles are intended to be held and operated by the user using both hands. A conventional controller will generally comprise a hard outer case with a plurality of controls mounted about the controller. Typically the controls include buttons, analogue control sticks, bumpers, and triggers.
Biometric devices have been used by man over a long period of time including finger printing biometric devices. Automation of identification and authentication of biometric data such as finger prints had been around since at least 1970s.
Child safety is one of the most important aspect a parent will investigate prior to purchasing a product. Parents want to make sure that a product keep a child healthy and safe.
The present invention provides an improved secured gaming device for children utilizing finger printing biometric sensors in combination with gaming consoles.